The present invention relates to a fuse box for an automotive vehicle allowing various electric current lines to be protected by fuses.
One field of application that has been envisaged in particular, but not exclusively, is that of electric automotive vehicles and, in particular, the electrical networks of the battery providing high-voltage connections thereto.
The volume of automotive vehicles, other than that dedicated to the passenger compartment, is getting increasingly smaller. In addition, vehicles are incorporating new functions or new means that are supplied with electric current. This evolution is of course even more apparent in the case of electrically driven automotive vehicles.
This compactness, in particular of the powertrain of these vehicles, necessarily leads to a rationalization of space and hence to a decrease in free space.
All of the elements of the powertrain are involved, including the fuse box. Additionally and by its nature, the latter must be easily accessible, in particular for the purpose of changing defective fuses.
Moreover, the development of automotive vehicle models takes place at a fast pace and they include new items of electrical equipment that must also be protected by fuses. The addition of new fuses then requires the dimensions of fuse boxes to be increased, which is hardly compatible with the compactness of the available space. Additionally, the space reserved for the fuse box is specially shaped and it tends to be standardized across vehicle models.
As such, one problem that has arisen and which the present invention aims to address is to provide a fuse box that allows, in particular, new fuses to be accommodated without having to modify the shaping of the space reserved for the fuse box in prior vehicle models.